


A Dream in a million stars

by Mars_mc



Category: dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, DNF, M/M, Minecraft, mcyt - Freeform, space(kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_mc/pseuds/Mars_mc
Summary: Dream, a 21yr old was playng games with his buddies when he hears a knock on his door. What will happen when he answers that door and what might happen after that?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1





	1. The adventure becomes real...

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i have to really have to focus on school and drivers ed... i will be focuing on drivers ed school however well i will see i guess but please be patient with this story if you choose to stick along as chapters come out. i would really appreciate if you guys could give me feedback on this story and give me ideas on what you would ike to potentially see in this story.

Dream was just a guy who played games with his friends, he was playing Block Force 9000 with his friends...  
When Dream was Streaming a game online with his friends, someone knocked on his door, it was a woman with red flowing hair and she was wearing black pants black gloves and a black sweatshirt, paired with black boots. Her eyes were an amber red.  
The Mystery Woman introduced herself as Ruby. “the universe needs your help Dream.” she spoke in a calm voice. “I- me? I play games all day I couldn't be the one to help the universe.” Dream was surprised, this was unexpected.  
“Let me help you Dream, i was sent to help the chosen warrior.” Ruby told dream trying to convince him. “Okay… I will help.” Dream said slowly. “I just gotta stop streaming.” “NO, we must go now” The woman hissed. “Then I can’t go…” dream retorted standing his ground. “Fine but you must be quick we don't have much time left.” with that dream ran inside said his goodbyes and turned off his stream, grabbed his messenger bag then left with the stranger.  
Dream ran inside said his goodbyes and turned off his stream, then left with the stranger. Dream wondered where they were going but he had to run fast to catch up, I guess they really did not have much time. Suddenly, the woman stops dead in her tracks. “Here” she says as she moves her arms in such a way that it creates a portal to another place, he could see living beings through the portal. Ruby grabbed his hand “do you trust me?” ruby asked Dream nodded slowly and she yoinked them both through the portal.  
As soon as Dream entered the unknown place the beings stared at him. Some put a knee the floor and bowed their heads others just stood there confused, whispers exploded at once around the room “SILENCE” boomed a voice from behind them. Dream whipped around to see a man dressed in a black suit with a black tie and a black under suit, paired with black shoes. “Did you bring the boy?” the man asked in a deep voice, it sounded as he just woke up, but he looked like he has been awake for hours now. “Step forward” Ruby says as she gently pushes dream toward the man. Dream walks forward “Stop” Dream listens and stops walking. “Hmm yes Mhm ok” The man Mumbles to him. “Come with me, Mr. Dream” the man says as he steps forward into the light. “I believe we have some things to… discuss” Dream walks with the man in silence, once they are in another room dream looks at the man's face “Who are you?” dream asks feeling like he already knew who his mysterious man is. “Oh, dear has it really been that long… son? Dream looks at his father with disbelief.  
Dreams father gives him the details on why he is needed. “Dream I need your help; the universe needs your help.” Dreams father states as they walk in a long hallway to a lab room. As the two men go into the lab some other people walk out with clipboards in their hands and white lab coats on them.  
“why would the universe need my help?” Dreams father sighed “Do you remember when you were little, and I would take you into my backyard lab?” “Yes of course I do, I wanted to be there and help” dream responded thinking about the years his father was around before he just disappeared. “Well, your mother said you took one of my notebooks with you when you moved. I need that notebook” Dream looked at his father, he didn’t know how to feel. His father only wanted him to get more information. “Why do you need it?” Dream asked trying to get more information on the problem at hand. “Well, it holds some equations and other details about molecules and portal ripping, and I need it. We got a call for help from a planet very far away and this is the only way to travel light years away without a rocket or any machine for traveling in space.” dream looked at him shocked. “Ok yea I have the notebook on me actually, I carry it with me everywhere.” Dream pulls the notebook out of his bag and hesitates to give the notebook, but his father grips the book and gently pulls the book towards him and Dream lets go.  
“Ok Dream I need you to change into that suit” and The Father points to a space suit. It was like a regular space suit, but red. Dream gets changed into it and grabs his bag and puts it on again. “Ryan.” a voice called behind Dream father and his father’s head turns, and he greets the scientist “Hello Mark what do you need?” He asked turning his head back to the control panel. “here” Mark hands Ryan an electronic panel, it was clear and the person using it could investigate the air above the panel and everything was there, almost as if it was a hologram. “Thank you, Mark will that be all,” Ryan said it so calmly “Yes Sir” Mark turned and left the room, now it was just dream and His father again. “Ryan? You didn't even give them your real name?” Dream asked in disbelief. “It's better they don't know who I am Dream.” “oh my god dad keeps your life a secret is a fun huh.” dream retorted. “I guess it is son now get ready you are about to weave through time, and it won't feel pleasant. When you get to the planet try and find the lab exactly like this one, here is the coordinate the call came from, be careful my boy.


	2. A Beginning To A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream start his adventure to another place

Dream set off for Planet Gogameem (Gog-a-meme) in search of the lab. Dream made it to the planet and as soon as he got to the planet’s atmosphere his space pod came crashing down landing in a forest. Dream was very dizzy and disoriented from the crash it took him a minute to come back to his senses.   
Some point while dreams head was spinning a few people or at least dream assumed they were people. One of them started destroyed the door hatch with what seems like either a very big sword or axe, he could not tell. After three hits or so the door fell to the ground and dream poked his head through and saw three, the tallest one was a man with a pig head wearing a kings clothing, the second tallest was a man who had black hair with a black bandana on his head, he had on a black outfit that would show he was usually running or hunting, and the shortest was a boy who was wearing a green shirt tucked into his blue jeans and he was holding a bee in the palm of his hand  
“Who are you guys?” Dream asked still shocked from his door just being busted down.  
“I’m Technoblade and these two are Sapnap and tubbo” Technoblade says gesturing to who is who. “Why did you break my door?” Dream asked Technoblade assuming he was the one to break the door down being as he was holding a giant axe in his hand and a shield on his arm. “it was quicker than having tubbo run in repeatedly as funny as that would have been, who are you?” Techno blade seemed to do the talking for the most part, but Dream looks behind him and sees tubbo holding more bees in his hand. “Dream” “ok bro this is most definitely not a dream,” Sapnap says finally after inspected Dreams ship. “No, my name’s Dream.” tubbo ran up to them again and said “that’s a nice name though I don’t think tommy would like “dream” very much” as he looked up at Technoblade. “Mhm but he is just a child tubbo he doesn't need to know everything.” Sapnap commented to dream while Techno and Tubbo were talking to each other.   
“So, where ya from, Dream?” Sapnap asked trying to carry on conversation. “Oh, uh Astomania.” “Dream, is Astomania as beautiful and happy as we were told as kids?” Sapnap asked with hope in his voice. “It was a few years ago…” Dream replied disappointedly. “What do you mean it was a few years ago what happened?” Sapnap said with what sounded as one breathe. “Well, a few years ago some scientists had tried an experiment to lighten up the darkness in the universe and well the darkness had devoured the light that was sent out making the Darkness stronger and it started to fill the planet with darkness.” Dream said in a low voice knowing that his father was one of the scientists that ruined his home. “Oh, I’m sorry man.” Sapnap said in a sympathetic voice. “Its fine, hey have you seen this lab by the way?” dream starts to take out a picture but as he reaches in his bag Technoblade runs by him grabbing his arm and pulling him in a direction “ah what is happening!?!” Dream said as he was dragged to a cottage house. A man stepped out of the cottage house looked Dream up and down and said, “Techno stop bringing strangers home son.” techno looked at the man who Dream presumed to be Technoblade father.  
“Dad come on look at him!” Technoblade said with the bottom of the handle on his axe hitting the soft dirt path. “Where did you even find this kid?” The father asked his son. “He was in a pod within the forest!” Tubbo chimed in. “can we keep him Philza can we?” Tubbo asked with pleading eyes. With a sigh Philza reluctantly agreed, “But only for a little while until he is able to go home.” Everyone nodded except Dream. “I’m Philza” Philza says putting his hand out for Dream to shake it with his own hand. “Dream.” Dream state as he shook Philza hand. “so Tubbo said you came in a space pod?” Philza asks leading Dream into the Cottage house. “Uh yea, I am supposed to be looking for a place here and if I can’t I have to go to another planet.” Dream said looking around and spotting a kid on the couch playing a game whilst on a call. “Where are ya from?” Philza asked Dream while grabbing him a cup of Hot Cocoa. “Astomania” Dream said taking the hot chocolate and taking a sip. “Wow I heard what happened a few years ago.” Philza said and the kid on the couch jumped off the couch and looked at dream “I’m Tommy, but you can call me Tommyinnit.” Tommy said very loud almost as if he was shouting.  
“Tommy be quiet I have a headache.” groaned out from a man lying in a recliner with an icepack on his neck and an eye mask over his eyes. “Tommy goes play games; I am going to talk to Dream.” Philza said trying to get Tommy to leave Dream alone. “Dream? That’s your name?” said the man on the recliner. “Yea… is that a problem?” Dream asked confused. “No, I just had a dream about a guy named dream coming here in a pod from Astomania is all.” with that the man on the recliner sat up and took off his eye mask, he had kind of neat yet fluffy brown hair and a white shirt with grey sweatpants on. “Names Wilbur.” Wilbur said this as he flopped back on the recliner. “And on the note, follow me Dream. I believe there may be some things to talk about.” Philza said leading Dream to the study room. “So how old are you kid?” “21 sir.” replied Dream. “You’re right around my children’s age. Well, the 2 eldest.” Dream looked at the table and noticed documents that talk about his father’s lab. “I’m assuming Wilbur and Technoblade are the eldest?” Dream said after he looked back up at Philza. “They are twins actually.” Dream tried to process them being twins but it just could not put itself together in his head. “H-how are they twins?” Philza chuckled and looked out the window.  
Facing Fears: After Philza and Dream talked some more they talked about why dream had traveled to Gogameem and what he was looking for. “Come Dream, you mustn't tell any of the kids about this either understand?” Philza said looking at Dream and standing up from his black leather work chair. “I understand” Dream spoke in an almost whisper and stood up to follow Philza. “Push this book backwards.” Philza instructed and Dream does as he is told. A door the size of a tall bookshelf moved back and to the left, the opening left behind a staircase down a basement. “Stay close behind me and don’t touch the walls.” “Okay.” and with that they descended into a basement that quickly turned into a lab it looked just like his fathers. “Woah.” Dream said breathless.  
“Now kid I like ya however, you came to MY planet and expect your journey to be easy?” Philza said as his voice got deeper, and the lab soon disappeared and turned into an arena. “A-am I dreaming right now?” Dream ask rubbing his eyes as he could not believe what he just saw, it was like a mirage but magical…  
“Not even hardly.” Philza said as he pulls a lever, and all Dream could hear was wings flapping. “Here you might need this” Philza gave him a sword with black edge on the blade and a purple liquid running through the center of the blade and a ceramic mask, it was white with a smiley face on it where his eyes would be was mesh so he could see. Philza disappeared and reappeared on a throne with his hands resting on his swords handle.  
“FIGHT” and with that call the creature charged at Dream.  
Dream rolled out of the way keeping his eyes on the beast he could see it clearly now; it was a midnight purple dragon with bright green eyes. The dragon's claws were stained red from previous fights. The dragon flew up to the top of the dome then flew as fast as it could towards Dream and just stopped midflight and spit poison gas on Dream. Dream instantly fell to the ground gasping for air the dragon, satisfied with her work flew to Philza for praise and she received many buffalo for her work.  
Suddenly while the dragon was distracted with her meal, a man ran out and pulled Dream into the hallway. He was wearing black armor and held a reflective shield. He pulled off Dream’s mask looked at him and smiled. “An Astomanian” the strange man poured a blue liquid in Dreams mouth and suddenly Dream woke up A he sat up he almost coughed up a lung. “Feel better?” The man asked Dream. “Y-yea thank you.” Dream mustered out while still coughing a bit more. “I’m George but everyone calls me Gogy” Dreams savior says while grabbing Dreams sword “I’m Dream” “I know Dream, your mark says that for you” George says with a smile.   
“My mark?” Dream asks confused. He never knew of any “mark” on him. “Mhm we will talk about it later after I deal with the Ender Dragon.” and with the George went out into the arena to fight the dragon. The dragon tried the same tactics as before, but this time George blocked the poisonous gas with his shield. George rolled underneath the dragon’s body, jumped onto the dragons back by grabbing a spike and swinging himself with the momentum the dragon with giving him when she swung violently around trying to get the man in armor. When he got onto her back Dream ran up her tail onto her back and took the sword from George. “What are you doing Dream?!” George Called over the dragons roaring. “Finishing what I started!” Dream yelled back and walked carefully to her shoulder blades. Dream looks back at George and George walks up next to him hold the handle with him and together they stab the sword through the thick scales of the dragon and push it through the dragon’s heart. Dream slowly takes to sword out and swings it as hard as he could muster through the Ender Dragons neck. All noise went silent and the dragons body fell to the floor lifeless.  
Gold bars and coins with the occasional gem started flooding the arena and Philza yelled from his throne “HEY THATS NOT HOW THIS WORKS GOGY!” and his throne through him into the arena. “Philza what you did was illegal… and you have no right to call me “Gogy””. George looks at Dream and hands him the sword again. “I believe this is now yours” George says with a warm smile. “Thank you, George.” Dream puts his mask back on and starts to walk out. “WAIT!” George called after Dream. “Huh” Dream turned around and George handed Dream his Messenger bag “this feels a little heavy what did you put in this thing” Dream asked as he opened the bag to find gold and treasure within his bag. George is holding a ruby rose bud in the palms of his hand. “Here, I call it the “Gogmiester”” George handed Dream the flower and dream puts it in his shirt pocket. Dream pats the pocket with the ruby flower. “To keep it safe” George laughs a little bit, and the arena turns into a lab again… no mess, no evidence there was even a fight with a dragon in the first place.


End file.
